Madara's Heart
by Kathalla
Summary: Kiryu Uchiha, explains the very unusual relationship she herself and Madara Uchiha had and why he ends up the why in which he does.


_**Not the real reason/s or events that take place in both the anime or manga so please remember that this is purely fictional! Also I own only Kiryu and nothing else.**_

_**Please note that my story will have modern language as I'm not so skilled in what it most likely sounded like or how it was written but other then that this story is in the time line in which it would have taken place in the past so please do remember that.**_

_**Also it was not uncommon to marry into one's own clan and therefore might offend and or disgust some people.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Madara's Heart**_

_**Have you ever wondered why Madara seem so heartless and cruel well maybe after I explain our story you might understand the man himself.**_

_**Madara and Izuna are my two older brothers. **_

_**Madara is the fonder of the Uchiha Clan and feared by many as well as everyone in the clan not to mention the distrust they all have for him…I know he can get very aggressive with others when angered but if they could just stop looking at him like he's a monster then he might not be as aggressive with them. He's also one of the most mysteries and secretive men I know.**_

_**Izuna's the second in command and is far more open and playful with the others then Madara or myself not that we're are playful with anyone…though he doesn't get the looks like us but that only makes it easier for him to be nicer to the others.**_

_**As for me, I Kiryu Uchiha am third in command. See Madara is what I would say is a out side the box thinker and there for trusts no one other then Izuna and myself so he knows we wont turn away from him. **_

_**Madara and myself have always had a bond beyond that of a brother and sister and I know many will disapprove of it but I care not what anyone other then Madara thinks for he's the only one I truly care for and that's why I'd do anything for him. Think about it logically now…I decided along time ago that if there where anything I could do to make Madara happy or at lest content I would do whatever it toke to please him and I mean anything.**_

_**Anyway I'm not actually blood related to them…see as a child my parents for whatever reason/s I know nothing about held an enormous hatred towards me and at ever turn tried to rid themselves of me. Till the day I wondered into a house that as you guessed belonged to Madara and when no parents came to claim me he toke it upon himself and took care of me…even to this day I don't fully understand why.**_

_**I think that's enough information of our past to understand a little bit. Now as time went on I guess you could say Madara made me into the prefect woman for himself. I'll expand that farther latter but the truth is that at that time I was with Izuna more often then not the fact that I ended up at Madara's side was something that I wanted more then anything else and sent out to be anything and everything he himself needed but was never going to say.**_

_**I think it was right around my 16th**__** birth day that I understood just what things I would need to do. I mean a man had needs that need to be taken care of and despite the fact that he was exceptionally good as denying these needs he still had them and I obeyed my resolve obediently and again sent out to learn just what I needed to know and no I was not a lady of the night. Weeks latter I found myself in his study before him in nothing but a long shirt and lace panties. I still wonder what went through that mind of his but anyways I proceeded to lean into him placing a soft kiss to his lips stunned he was as the book that occupied his hand fell to the floor with a heavy thud. I doubt the thought that I might one day attempted something like this ever crossed his mind.**_

_**Pulling away was far harder then I thought it would be, I wanted to jump him but I needed to go slow for him for his pleasure after all this was all about him not me. Slowly I rounded the chair and placed my hand upon his shoulders and began to massage them till the muscles loosened to where my hand slid to his chest and since his armor wasn't on it was easier to continued his massage to the point where I had to once again come to be in front of him.**_

_**I was about to carry on yet again but Madara grabbed my hands and gazed up at me with a look I've never seen before then as suddenly as he had caught my hands I was pulled forwards and to his lips. This kiss was anything but soft or sweet this was sheer lust and need and I was more then happy to accommodate him. I guess it wasn't enough contact as he roughly haled me onto his lap wail slamming my hips into his cosign me to moan. I was in a matter of seconds pulling his shirt off before he could even object to it not that I would have listened to him anyway. I started to trail light little kisses down his jaw line to his neck in search of his sweet spot once I came to it I nipped and suckled till I heard a very low growl reverberate deep within his chest aging me further and onto his chest. **_

_**I licked and caressed his chest for sometime when satisfied with my work I moved even lower lazily playing with the pant line only to hear a frustrated growl ish groan and stopped teasing him by slipping off his pants leaving him in his underwear. Sexy huh!**_

_**Looking up at Madara knowing that he was so close to losing himself because of my administrations was far more meaningful to me because it meant that he trusted me enough to allow his pleasure to show. I smiled gently at him before I dropped to my knees whilst my hands went to up his legs to his thighs then to his remaining underwear but not before I ever so slightly brush up against his throbbing erection.**_

_**I took his underwear between my teeth and slid them down his thighs where my hand take them the rest of the way off. Leaving nothing in my way…I looked at his erect cock for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on the tip making Madara hiss at the feeling but continue to kiss and lick my way down to the base while my hand toke hold of his balls squeezing and kneading gentle. Bringing my tongue back up his cock I swirled it around the head only to wrap my lips around the tip sucking slightly as I felt his hand grasp my hair pushing me down slowly but firmly on his rather large cock. It didn't take long for him to cum with the bob of my head and the swirling my tongue around the tip to carefully scraping my teeth along him shaft as I deep throat him then he finally did cum he held me there and commanded me to swallow it all and I did**_

_**happily leaving us both panting. I watched Madara catch his breath and then something I didn't expect was him asking me. What do you think your doing? Stunned what could I say I mean I just gave the only blow job I ever done to him and all that came to mind to was to mutter a soft sorry and run for the hills so I did scared that I just messed up everything I had with him. **_

_**It's funny how the mind works when you yourself don't understand what's happening around you. I ran into the frost aimlessly until I fond a pond and sat down for god only knows how long. **_

_**I soon began to sing as I sadly thought about all the love he had and then the rejection in his eyes, wail tears roll down my face . Yet I still wished to be at his side always, funny how the heart works.**_

_**When I feel blue**_

_**I think of you**_

_**Cause you're true**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**Near or far**_

_**You still are my shining star. **_

_**Sometimes its mad**_

_**Things get bad**_

_**And I'm sad**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**There is light**_

_**By my side**_

_**I feel alright.**_

_**Because our love is big **_

_**Bigger than the two of us**_

_**And words cannot describe**_

_**How I miss you so much.**_

_**I feel love in your arms,**_

_**And I feel love when I'm with you**_

_**I feel love in your eyes **_

_**Wherever you may be.**_

_**You make me high**_

_**I can fly**_

_**Touch the sky**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I feel free in ecstasy**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**You save my day**_

_**Pave the way**_

_**And you'll stay**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**In my heart**_

_**From the start**_

_**We'll never part.**_

_**Because our love is big **_

_**Bigger than the two of us**_

_**And words cannot describe**_

_**How I miss you so much.**_

_**I feel love in your arms**_

_**And I feel love when I'm with you**_

_**I feel love in your eyes **_

_**Wherever you may be.**_

_**(Wherever you are)**_

_**(I feel love)**_

_**lalalalalalalalalalalalalala ... ... ...**_

_**(Wherever you are).**_

_**As I finish they're clapping I turn to see Izuna standing there with a sad expression and I know that he knows what happened and either understands or is ashamed of me either way it matters not as I don't know how it will be possible to face Madara now. **_

_**That was the last thing I remember thinking before everything went black. **_


End file.
